iPsycho 4 Seddie
by Jay-JayHaven0115
Summary: What if Nora was a Seddier, and what if Carly and her came up with and evil plan together?


**What would happen if Nora had other plans for Freddie in iPsycho, maybe SEDDIE? This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I haven't written in over a year due to busy soccer playing, school, and one CRAZY SPEEPTALKING MOTHER keeping me up all night!**

…

**They are the same age that they were in the show and has a General POV, but they may possibly be a little OOC. Reading a lot of fanfics can make you that way! Enjoy!**

**(P.s.: I'm going to shorten up the beginning lines and get to the good stuff! Thanks!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! ****Sniffle, Sniffle, Sob…**

…

**Jay-JayHaven0115 (Jay-Jay)**

"Hey Nora, why'd you lock the door?"

"Oh, because I can't let you leave!" The iCarly gang was stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean, you can't let us leave?" exclaimed Carly.

"You guys are angels sent to make my life better! I can't let my angels fly away!" said a mental Nora.

…...

Slouched in the corner of their cage sat Carly, Sam and Freddie. Hungry and tired, Sam and Freddie argued about meaningless things, just trying to push Carly over the edge.

"GUYS! This isn't getting us anywhere!" shouted Carly. She stood up and began to pace around the room. Carly secretly read fanfictions about Seddie, and tended to notice moments between the two. Spencer liked them to, and they often had all night Seddie time. It was pleasing.

When Carly heard about the kiss she had acted angry, but inside she was jumping for joy. She was still upset about not knowing though. Nora and her chicken, Maurice, came skipping down the stairs to the basement. All three kids rushed to the Plexiglas.

"NORA, GET ME SOME FOOD!" shouted Sam. Nora just smiled, and sat down with Maurice at the Sound Table. Then Carly had an idea that could benefit her in multiple ways.

"Um, Nora? Do you happen to like Seddie?" asked Carly. Sam and Freddie gave her a weird look and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Why yes, Carly, I do enjoy Seddie. In fact, I may have a deal for you iCarlies!" Nora smiled at Carly, and she grinned back. Then Nora turned and went upstairs, turning off the lights.

"Um, isn't that a bit counter productive?" asked Freddie.

"I hate to say it, but the nub is right. Car-" Carly cut Sam off.

"Let's just figure it out later. We ALL need some sleep!" They all lay down on the ground, Sam and Freddie getting ready for slumber. But Carly had no intention of going to sleep. In fact, she was waiting for Nora to come check on them.

_I am getting more like Sam!_

She turned on her side to look at the couple, and almost choked on her own spit. The two were practically cuddling, arms around each other. Sam's head was on Freddie's chest with his head resting atop of hers. Their legs were all tangled together, and Carly was gasping for air with her eyes almost popping out of her head.

Quiet footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase, and Carly bolted to the door. Nora saw her and came up to her.

"_Nora, look!" _ Nora squealed with delight, but Carly shushed her, "_I've got a plan!"_

It was morning and Sam and Freddie woke up, hungry for at least SOME kind of food. When they noticed the compromising position they were in, they scrambled away from each other, hitting their heads on the walls.

"Ugh, Fredpus, what's your problem? You just randomly come up to girls on the street and hug them?"

"NO! YOU hugged me! Then we ended up…uh…um…. IT"S YOUR FAULT!" he shouted. As the bickering continued, Sam noticed that someone was missing.

"CARLY! Freddie, where's Carly?" Freddie looked around a moment, and then glanced out of the glass. There was Carly, with all limbs tied to a chair and a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were wide and watery, hair was knotty and outfit crumpled.

Freddie pointed her out to Sam, and they ran straight up to the glass. Then Nora came prancing down the stairs, grinning at them like an idiot.

"NORA! Let Carly go!" yelled Sam and Freddie at the same time. They slapped each other and then returned to Nora.

"Sorry! No can do! You see, the only way that I'll release Carly is if you guys do a LITTLE favor for me!" Nora snickered. Carly just whimpered, while Sam and Freddie made a silent agreement.

"Okay, we'll do your _little favor _if you'll let Carly go," said Sam.

"You iCarlies first! Question, do you two know what Seddie is?" asked Nora.

"NO!" yelled Freddie and Sam. Nora just giggled. Then she walked over to stand behind Carly.

"Seddie equals Sam and Freddie. _In love and dating because the fanfiction writers said so and it's what I want!_ " She hissed. The two swallowed, slowly sliding away from each other. Nora continued to taunt them, bringing out her fake plastic battle-ax.

"Nora, there is NO NEED to get crazy!" said a wide-eyed Freddie.

"Yeah, Freddiepuss is correctimundo!" agreed Sam, trying to keep her cool.

"There is a need," said Nora, placing the ax beside Carly's head, "Unless you agree to my terms." After another silent conversation, they turned to Nora, simultaneously nodding their heads. She grinned evilly.

"First rule of business! You must hug and sleep together!" shouted Nora. Sam and Freddie's mouths dropped open.

"You can't be serious!" "This nub?" exclaimed both at the same time.

"Yes! Or else CARLY shall-" they interrupted her again.

"FINE!" Nora nodded her head, waiting. They sighed and awkwardly came into a hug. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Sam then leaned her head onto his chest, face bright red, and Freddie placed his head atop of hers, flushed. Carly started to hyperventilate, and Nora attempted not to giggle too much.

"Second rule! You must hold hands when I tell you to! HOLD HANDS!" Then they moved apart and held hands.

"Exactly how many rules are there?" breathed Sam. Freddie barely nodded his head in agreement.

"Umm… You don't need to know!" giggled Nora. Truthfully, she was just making it up as it went along. "Goodnight, lovebirds!" laughed Nora. She dragged Carly up the stairs by the back of the chair. Maurice hopped up the stairs and out of view, along with their best friend and a lunatic. The lights were suddenly clicked off, living them in darkness. The upstairs door was slammed, and then there was silence.

The two sighed and lay down with their arms touching, still holding hands. Little did they know that Nora had just turned the AC down to 38 degrees. It was about to get chilly.

…...

Upstairs in the kitchen Nora was untying Carly from her chair. When she was released she took out the gag and sat down in a barstool. Nora sat on the other side facing her.

"I think we've done a pretty good job so far! I liked your improve with the AC! Instant snuggle machine!" said Carly excitedly. Nora smiled at her new acquaintance.

"We defiantly deserve a snack! I've got fat cakes and Peppy Cola!" squealed Nora. Carly nodded, and the two went on to eat and talk, watching Girly Cow on the kitchen TV.

…...

Sam and Freddie now lay separately, a few inches away from each other. Sam had just recently realized how cold it was, and struggled not to shiver. She defiantly didn't have the proper clothes for the temperature. Hoping Freddie didn't notice her discontent, she hugged herself and slowly rolled side to side.

"You cold, Sam?" asked Freddie, quietly. Sam just sighed and nodded her head. Freddie seemed to make a decision. "This is, um, just to keep Carly alive, okay?"

"Yeah, we have to follow Nora the dip thong's first rule…" Freddie moved over to Sam, getting into the same position as the night before. Sam did the same, but placed her hands on Freddie's chest. He held her tight, trying to warm her up. They then fell asleep that way.

…...

Nora, Carly, and Maurice came down the stairs that morning, and prepped for the Seddie Immediate Plan, or the SIP. Once Carly was tied up, Nora set Maurice on the counter and grabbed a camera. When she went to take a picture of the couple she almost died with the fluffiness. When she showed Carly the picture, Nora was momentarily afraid that she was having an asthma attack.

"SAMANDFREDDIE!" screamed Nora into the mic. They immediately woke and stood by the glass, slightly flushed.

"Good Morning!" Nora cooed.

"Yeah, just get on with it." Complained Sam, and Freddie nodded with agreement once again.

"Third rule! You must always look at each other with love, and say I love you often!" Nora waited along with a saucer eyed Carly and a clucking chicken.

"I, a-um, _love you"_ rushed Sam, averting his eyes.

"I SAID ACT COUPLEY!" yelled Nora into the mic.

"I love you Freddie," said Sam through gritted teeth.

"Love you too, Sam," said Freddie, lips pressed tightly together.

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed an exasperated Nora. "My Fourth rule is that you have to…" Nora paused, and grinned at Carly, who shook her head since she was in character. "Have you kiss. And not just any kiss, but full make out sessions. Go!" Sam swallowed and gasped in air, while Freddie was just frozen in place. "I said begin!" screamed Nora.

The two glanced at each other, the slowly leaned in. Nora put her hands into fists and her jaw went slack. Her hands slowly started to rise as she lent forward. Carly's eyes slowly got wider, her chair on the front two legs. Maurice the chicken was on the edge of the table, looking into the sound booth with the others.

As Sam and Freddie's lips connected, their eyes fluttered shut and they began to slowly kiss. Carly's chair fell over, but she was still in shock. Nora took a picture and then helped sit Carly back up. Maurice just squawked. The couple began to get more into the kiss, and started a session. Sam's fingers were tangled up in Freddie's hair while he felt her back.

After about five minutes of this, Nora started to feel faint and had to sit in front of Carly on the floor. The kissing then finally slowed and their arms relaxed, and they leaned their foreheads together. Searching each others eyes for a moment, then realizing what had happened escaped to opposite corners of their box.

"Well, I guess we could call that coupley! _Giggle,"_ said a happy Nora, and Carly just faintly nodded her head. Maurice squawked again. "Goodnight SEDDIE!" she squealed. Then she grabbed the back of Carly's chair once again, and headed upstairs. Maurice sat in Carly's lap, leaving the silent pair alone. The lights clicked off, and Nora turned the temperature down to 15 degrees. This was gonna be good.

…...

Carly and Nora sat in the bar stools drinking Peppy Cola. They had made spaghetti tacos, with Carly's expertise help, and had a lovely dinner. Earlier they had sent Maurice down to give Sam and Freddie some Vienna Fog, a type of soda pop. They had also sent one whole chicken and a fat cake, since they wanted to be generous. They hadn't feed them in a while.

"You know, I think that maybe they enjoyed the kiss," said Carly.

"Ya think? It was a full-blown make out session! I thought that I want going to pass out!" exclaimed Nora. Carly nodded her head.

"It's pretty cold down there, isn't it? Maybe we should give a blanket tomorrow night! No, a sleeping bag! Then they'll have to share it!" squealed Carly.

"I have one without a zipper! It's fairly thin, but maybe… Maybe we should take Sam's jacket! She'll be cold, and well turn the temperature to below zero!" Nora whispered excitedly. They nodded and shuck hands.

"Hey, when was the last time you texted our families?"

"This morning! I said that they wanted us to stay a couple of days for free and see the town. Sam's mom said whatever, Freddie's mom said to make sure he checks for ticks… and Spencer said to be careful. My parents shouldn't be back for another week." Explained Nora.

"Good! Well, goodnight." Said Carly.

"Night." Yawned Nora.

…...

The basement was officially colder than yesterday.

Sam shivered worse than the day before, trying to stay away from Freddie. After what happened earlier that evening, she was truly embarrassed. Freddie didn't need to know her feelings for him! She thought he had officially developed over the years, and loved to bicker with him.

"Uh, Sam? You cold?" Freddie croaked through the silence. Sam's teeth just chattered, giving him his answer. "Okay." Freddie rolled to the middle of the room, and Sam followed suite slowly. He noticed that she still had the remains of the fat cakes around her mouth. She slowly cuddled up into him, and Freddie held her tight in his arms. Sam soon fell asleep, and Freddie new that he should follow.

He looked down at the girl he was in love with, kissed the top of her head, and drifted into slumber.

…...

"_Here's the sleeping bag- let me help you get in!_" whispered Nora urgently. Carly was soon chained to her chair with Maurice in her lap. Nora took a sweet picture of Sam and Freddie while giggling. Carly smiled happily while Nora put the gag on. "This in gonna be one heck of an energy bill this month, but it's worth it!" giggled Nora. Carly nodded her head.

"Good morning!" screamed Nora into the microphone. The couple immediately shot up and ran to the door.

"Give us some food, Nora!" said Freddie. Sam started to get the shakes, with her lack of fried chicken consumed.

"Sure! I brought some FRIED CHICKEN and some Peppy Cola and some fat cakes! Will that be enough? Sam nodded vigorously. The food came through the slot and Freddie grabbed it. They sat against the wall, savoring ever bite with their shoulders touching. Carly rolled her eyes and Nora had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from smiling too much.

"The rules are all complete, but they MUST be continued!" explained Nora, "or Carly will be put to an end! So DO IT!" she yelled. Carly's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"Just so you know, you'll be down her by yourselves for the rest of the day and into the night-" Nora giggled, "-so here's a sleeping bag. She slipped it through the slot, grabbed Carly and Maurice, and then started going up the stairs. Nora hummed and giggled the while way up. Then the lights were shut off, and the door was slammed shut and locked.

…...

"I think this might be it, Nora. All of our hard work might JUST pay off!" said a proud Carly while drinking Peppy Cola. Nora smiled and lay down on the couch.

"Yep, I think it will. I'm going to miss it though, but I will allow you to leave. But stay in touch, 'kay Carls?" said Nora. Carly gave her a hug and agreed. Then they lay down to sleep with happy dreams of Seddie.

…...

Freddie stood up that night to get the sleeping bag ready. There wasn't a zipper on the bag so they couldn't just lie underneath it. He wanted to give it to Sam, but she was being difficult and made him take it. But it was seriously cold that night, and he could see Sam shaking, even in the pitch black.

"Sam, just get over here!" snapped Freddie. Sam, after a failed attempt to sigh, shakily crawled over to Freddie. Freddie opened it wide enough so that the two could easily fit inside. He pulled it up over his shoulder so that Sam would be underneath. She snuggled into him, fitting perfectly. He smiled happily and hugged her tight. She was still frozen when Freddie fell asleep, so she had to resort to other matters. Sam pulled up Freddie's shirt and scooted up underneath, still holding him tight. She moved her hands to his chest, and slowly moved down to his stomach. _Boy, he's strong! _

She continued to repeat the motion until falling, happily, to sleep.

…...

Nora, Carly and Maurice walked down the basement stairs to the sound box.

"Wake up!" they shouted, Maurice clucked along into the mic. Don't worry; they got a picture of the couple before waking them up. Freddie woke up and attempted to get up, but when he noticed Sam's position he laid down. Sam woke up, but began to rub at him again. He couldn't hold back a contented sigh.

"Wow guys, it took a near death experience for me to get you two together?" giggled Carly happily. Freddie looked up and nodded weakly. Then he noticed that she wasn't tied up.

"Carly! How did you get free?" Sam crawled out of the sleeping bag, getting a last whiff of cinnamon and peppermint. She looked at Carly, then at Nora, and finally Maurice.

"You guys planned it?" asked Sam. They nodded, and they had a group hug including Maurice. Freddie stood up, shocked.

"Sam, I had to get you guys together! Luckily for me, Nora here was on the same page. Plus, she's letting us go as long as we still remain close friendship!" Nora nodded and smiled, waiting.

"Might as well-" Sam interrupted Freddie by crashing into his lips.

…...

"So, you guys are together now, and Carly is friends with a mental patient?" asked Spencer. They were standing in a room with all three of their guardians. Carly was slowly able to get the idea into their heads. Sam's mom didn't seem to care too much, but was happy about the boyfriend and her being safe. Ms. Benson was sitting on the couch with a glass of water, fanning herself and randomly asking herself 'how could I let my Freddiebear get hurt?' Spencer was just slowly processing it, since he was a little distracted by the shirtless Gibby dancing on the kitchen table. "AND Gibby picked you up in Ms. Benson's Prius?" Carly slowly nodded. "Well, okay! I'm cool!" Spencer smiled and walked over to join Gibby with his dancing.

"Your 'cool', Spencer? How can you feel that way when Freddie and Samantha were forced to date! That means you can split up now, right Freddie?" pushed Marissa.

"Now look here, lady! First of all, my daughter's name is Sam. Second of all, they will date if they want to. Finally, you will be HAPPY ABOUT IT!" demanded Pam Puckett. Marissa quickly nodded her head. Sam and Freddie smiled, and then leaned in to passionately kiss. Carly, now trying to get Gibby and Spencer off of the table, joined everyone expect Marissa Benson in gasps and awes. She giggled and shuck her head hugging Pam. Pam just patted her on the back.

Sam and Freddie took it farther, the kiss turning into something a little bit more mature.

"Okay guys! -"

"That's ENOUGH young man-"

"Ewes-"

"Yucky-"

"Take it upstairs-"

"No! This is my-"

"Yeah-"

"Well it's certainly not-"

"Just shut up-"

"Watch your language-" As everyone continued to argue, Seddie crept out the Shay's door and into the one across the hall. They ran to Freddie's bedroom, not breaking contact. And as they landed on the bed the door clicked behind them, leaving them in their own world with their own decisions. Including sleeping together.

THE END!

**So what did you think? Please R&R! FAVORITE ME!**

**Jay-Jay-**


End file.
